A Friend and A Brother
by Musings By Char
Summary: This is An Age of Eric Contest entry. One evening Sookie persuades Eric to give her a history lesson about their home and his time in Sweden during the 1500's. She's surprised  & intrigued when she discovers his inspiration. Wind in Her Sails inspire


Age of Eric Contest

Title: A Friend and a Brother

Pen name: MzChar

Time Period: Renaissance 1500-1560 Sweden, Present Day

Characters: Eric, Sookie, Gustav I of Sweden

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all characters associated with _The Southern Vampire Mysteries_. Gustav I was a Swedish King circa 1523-1560 and is often given credit for the reformation of Sweden. He is seen as quite an adventurer and hero.

* * *

AN- In Sweden during the 1500's _Eric Northman_ would be properly spelled Erik Nordman. I used the differences in spelling to accommodate the era in which they are used.

I want to thank my fantastic beta, Jade, _Sauru-Chan_, you are the best girl. When I grow up as a writer I want to be like you.

I also want to thank my hubby for his help and for always listening to my ideas and re-writes and a shout out to my girl Georgina.

* * *

Present day near Shreveport, La

EPOV

Searching for my bonded, I walked into my library. I did not like being separated from her for any period of time. Noticing her sitting on the sofa, I smiled as I silently watched her for a moment, taking in her beautiful profile. I had known almost with certainty that I would find her in this room. She was very fond of the library, seeking it when she wished to relax. I would often find her in front of the fire curled up with a book or just resting after a long day at Fangtasia.

I thought about how much our relationship had progressed in such a short time. My eyes came to rest on her once more, memorizing every curve of her beautiful face and body. I took a deep un-needed breath. "Ah, I have found you."

Proceeding to the sofa I settled next to her, pulling her onto my lap. "So my little lover, how have you occupied yourself while I was on the phone?" I placed a kiss on the top of her head and then nuzzled her neck, drinking in her amazing scent.

"I really haven't been doing too much, just sitting here relaxing and thinking. I did do a little exploring around the house; if you can call it that." She laughed and shook her head. "Eric, I still can't believe you live in a freaking castle." Stroking her cheek with my fingertips I searched our bond and was surprised to find contentment and a bit of concern emanating from her. Her concern did not please me whatsoever.

"Sookie, it pleases me that you are feeling more at ease living here with me. I want you to be happy and my hope is for you to think of it as your home." Bending my head, I kissed her full luscious lips. I broke our embrace and stared into her eyes. "However dear one, I can tell you are still a little troubled. What is troubling you, and how can I alleviate your concerns?" She shifted slightly and her anxiety grew.

"Eric, I'm not really upset about anything. I guess when I was looking around; it started me thinking about your past." She looked away from me as she shifted again. Dropping her eyes to her lap, she bit her bottom lip with her teeth. I had noticed this was one of her habits when she became nervous or concentrated intently. I found it adorable and sexy as hell. Collecting my thoughts, I tilted her chin upward with my fingers.

"My love, please look at me." Finally her beautiful azure eyes met mine. "There is no reason to be nervous; you may ask me anything you wish. We must trust each other and I am willing to take the lead in this new aspect of our relationship. I will always be honest with you. I may not always be able to disclose all the information at the time, but I will be truthful; you have my oath."

I rubbed my knuckles gently along her jawline and patiently waited for a response. She took a deep breath and with her breast pressed against my forearm, I could feel how fast her heart was racing.

"Well, remember that night you first brought me here? You said this house was a smaller version of one in Sweden and you built it because you had experienced a lot of memories there. I wondered if it was because of someone important to you. You know a woman you loved or…" Her voice trailed off as I noticed her face becoming quite flushed; embarrassment and trepidation swirled through the bond.

Pulling her tighter into my embrace I placed soft kisses on her temple, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Sighing I laid my face next to hers. "Lover, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I have years of memories from my time spent there, but it is not because of a woman. This was a period in my existence I was in control and enjoyed my life. I was surrounded by friends and was not lonely." I swept a stray curl behind her ear.

"Sookie, look at me." My gaze locked on hers when her eyes finally met mine. "I have never, in my thousand years, loved anyone. Before I met you, I did not think it was even possible after being made vampire. However you have proven me wrong. In my very long life, I have loved you and only you." My eyes searched hers.

Did she not realize how important she had become to me? Did my bonded not understand how very rare and precious she was? I needed her to comprehend how much I treasured her. I growled and claimed her lips with my own.

Her arms wound around my neck, pulling me closer while her fingers wove through my hair. Tracing her lips with my tongue, I was compelled to deepen our kiss. I nudged her mouth open and our tongues danced with one another until my bonded gasped for air, trembling as I held her in my arms.

"Eric, I love you too and I hope you can be patient with me. This is all just so new to me. I guess I just get overwhelmed and I started second guessing myself and you." Sookie looked down at our joined hands a frown creasing her brow. I smoothed it with my thumb.

"Sometimes I forget how young and inexperienced you are, and it is normal to be overwhelmed. Do not be such a hard task master on yourself. As you stated, our relationship and this experience is new. We will both make mistakes and hopefully learn and grow from them. I am quite sure we will also have misunderstandings and even disagreements. However, if we can learn to trust in one another and our love we will be able to overcome these." I laid a soft kiss upon her lips, trailing my own over her cheeks and chin as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

We both took a moment to enjoy our connection and the love flowing through the bond. A few minutes later Sookie finally raised her head from my shoulder, looking into my eyes. "Eric, will you tell me a story about your life? I would really like to know more about your past and the things you've experienced." She looked into my eyes wistfully waiting for my answer.

Grinning, I nodded to her. "Lover, remember you are the one that suggested it, so when you are bored and fall asleep you have no one to blame but yourself." I winked then placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now, what tale do you wish me to tell?" Blinking rapidly she bit her bottom lip in concentration. I growled quietly, unable to tear my eyes away from her mouth.

Suddenly she sat forward, clutching my hand to her chest as a smile of excitement lit up her face. "I know exactly the story. I want a story about the castle in Sweden and your life there." Sookie's eyes were dancing with anticipation.

Laughing, I hugged her and then cuddled her to my chest. "My little love, I hope you are prepared!" Grinning wickedly, I tightened my embrace.

"My first visit to Gripsholm Castle was in the year 1537 but my friendship with the owner, Gustav I, began many years earlier."

* * *

**Sweden 1510-1523**

During the first two decades of the 16th century, my beloved country of Sweden was at war with the Danes. Eventually they were successful and held power for a number of years, but ever faithful, my countrymen continued to revolt. I had been living as a nobleman in Sweden for many years and was content with my life until the revolution.

Normally I was not one to get involved with human politics, but I knew my life would alter with the change in government, so I joined in the revolt. It was during this time that I met Gustav I.

I had heard his family's name discussed among other noblemen and the accounts of his skill and prowess in battle were becoming quite famous. Given my propensity for a good battle, I decided I wished to meet him. There was also much talk about his future as a leader in Sweden. I knew that having a strong ally in the ruling family would be an important advantage I could not ignore.

I soon became embroiled in the politics of the revolution and found myself fighting on the battlefield in many of the revolts. It was during the revolt at Brännkyrka that I met Gustav for the first time. I joined the battle after sunset and it was not going well. The Danish were proving to be stronger than we had realized and soon our officers called us to retreat and regroup.

I had been watching Gustav in battle, he was quite magnificent. I was truly amazed to see the amount of expertise he possessed, for a mere human. His fighting skills nearly equaled my own. As the battle raged, I made my way closer to his area of the skirmish. I was determined to gain entrance into his inner circle.

The battle intensified and my focus became centered on dispatching my enemies quickly and efficiently. I found myself fighting next to Gustav. Of course loving a good skirmish, I sent many Danes to their death and in just a short period of time it seemed that the battled had turned and we had been victorious. Everyone congratulated each other on our good fortune.

I noticed Gustav was watching me shrewdly and giving him a slight nod of acknowledgement, I made my way to him. I bowed slightly. "Congratulations My Lord, it seems that we have been victorious." Gustav nodded slightly in response.

"Yes so it seems. I had the pleasure of watching you in battle, and I must say I have never seen such skill. Sir, who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" His eyes watched me very intently as I drew closer.

"I am Erik Nordman, My Lord. I appreciate the compliment on my skills; it is high praise indeed, coming from a warrior such as yourself." I made a show of cleaning my blade, silent as I waited for his next move. I was surprised when laughter came bellowing out of him, and he gripped my shoulder with his hand.

"Ah Erik, I do believe you flatter me. I have not had the pleasure of your acquaintance. I am Gustav Erickson." I was taken aback by his informality and jovial attitude. Gustav met my gaze with a smile of admiration. "I am very glad Sweden has you to help win her freedom back. I believe you would enjoy joining our group of warriors. I will have someone contact you with the details." I bowed again, a genuine smile crossing my face.

"It will be an honor, My Lord. I can see your retinue approaching, so I will take my leave. Thank you for the invitation; I look forward to it." I bowed again and walked towards another group of noblemen. Gustav nodded in acknowledgment and then turned to address his men.

The next evening while attending a strategy meeting with the other nobles, I heard the news that Gustav had been taken prisoner by the Danes. It was quickly decided by the powers that be – that even though he was important - the risk was too high to plan his escape. Realizing I had stepped into a golden opportunity I formulated plans to rescue him.

I left the meeting early; it was vital that I get the information I needed as soon as possible. I took to the sky, flying towards the Erickson's estate. Landing near the outer gate I borrowed a horse from a sleeping soldier and entered the inner courtyard. I was quickly surrounded by guards; which was exactly what I wanted. I explained that I was there to help rescue Gustav and I requested to talk with his father, Erik Johansson.

I had been prepared to be turned away, but knowing human nature as I do, I assumed the household would be in a state of panic with the capture and loss of Gustav. Of course I was correct and was given an audience with his father.

He was what I had expected, similar to his son in frame and stature. A power radiated from him and he was definitely a man with whom to be reckoned. I introduced myself, explaining I was to join his son's retinue. Given his reaction, I realized he had been acquainted with my reputation. This pleased me, as it would make my infiltration into their ranks much easier.

I explained to him, my plan to rescue his son. Of course he was taken aback, but very soon warmed to the idea. Within an hour, I was planning – dissecting each strategy for flaws - with Gustav's men. It was very clear to me that he surrounded himself with strong, intelligent men; each having the heart of a warrior.

We formulated our plan of attack long into the night, deciding to meet a few days later after obtaining the Danes transfer date for prisoners. Johansson had a spy in place who was keeping him informed of his son's condition and whereabouts. It was imperative to know the date they were to transfer Gustav; without it I was not sure we would be successful.

The next few days I spent obtaining information from my own sources. Unfortunately, the reports I received were not promising. On the night of the meeting, it became quickly apparent to all of us that the Danes were going to be extremely watchful with Gustav. There was a discussion held within their ranks, to continue to hold him at a secret location. Little did I know this would be the case for several months.

The continued delay caused his father much frustration and anger, but surprisingly I found him to be a very logical and pragmatic man. He blamed no one but the Danes. In his pragmatism, he decided that I should become a leader in Gustav's retinue. Soon I was training and going on raids with them. I was making quite a name for myself as a warrior unlike any other. Of course this was due to my vampiric strength.

* * *

Present day near Shreveport, La

SPOV

I was hanging on Eric's every word as he told me about his earlier life and the history behind the home we were now sharing. There was one part of his story I didn't get at all and although I didn't want to interrupt him, I was getting confused. When he paused in his story, I shifted in his arms, facing him.

"Honey, there is something I don't understand and it bothers me a little." Eric looked started as my voice seemed to pull him back to the present. Blinking a few times, his eyes finally met mine. He smiled at me, and ran a hand down my arm in a feather- soft caress, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Lover, I must apologize. I seem to be re-living this tale. I hope I am not boring you yet?" I shook my head, smiling.

"Eric, I'm loving this. It's like a story right out of Dumas' collection. I do have a question though." He looked at me in surprise and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I was just wondering; how did you hide being a vampire? It almost sounds like you weren't one at all during this time, but I know that can't be right, can it?" I looked up into his gorgeous sapphire eyes in expectation.

He burst into laughter at my comment, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Oh my little lover, you are so enchanting. Of course you are correct. I was still very much vampire. However, I discovered a unique way of hiding my nature."

"During this time I kept a home in Sweden, fully staffed. I would make appearances throughout the many years as different kin. I would always make sure the staff were replaced with those un-familiar with me before I returned. Many times I brought new staff along as I re-located.

I also started a medical history that was quite unique. It _seems _that my family had a strange condition making it impossible to go into sunlight. It was similar to what we refer to today as an allergy. This condition also caused my family to have problems with many different types of food. Making it necessary for me to have specially prepared meals.

No one questioned these conditions, as it was considered to be in very bad form. Many of the aristocracy suffered from unique and strange conditions, so mine did not seem that strange, I suppose. Does that answer your question?" He leaned next to my ear, running his tongue around the outer shell. "Lover, I am sure you are getting tired of all this history. I have a much more entertaining way to spend our evening." He continued nibbling on my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Honey, I'm not bored and I really want you to finish the story of this house. Please?" Reaching up I placed a kiss on his lips and looked at him coyly (word of the day). He shook his head and just laughed.

"My love, when you look at me with those big blue eyes of yours I can not deny you anything." He kissed me softly. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was obtaining a reputation as one of the best warriors in the land." He wagged his eyebrows, giving me a quick wink, and then continued with his tale.

* * *

**Sweden 1510-1523**

I continued fighting alongside Gustav's men for many months; all of us waiting for the right time to obtain his release. This came in the spring of 1520 when the Danish, confident in their plans, finally moved him out of seclusion. At this time we attacked and were able to help him escape via a ship to Kalmar in southeastern Sweden. His return brought a great victory to the revolution and of course to his own family.

I continued as part of his retinue and with all that had occurred in his absence; Gustav seemed relieved to have me as part of his group. He even went as far as befriending me. I was content with the situation as it made my position stronger and safer. However, before long I realized that we had much in common and shared many of the same ideals. It seemed we were destined to be friends.

When his father was killed during the Stockholm blood bath in the fall of 1520, we became even closer; almost like brothers. I remained a part of his retinue, fighting along his side and continuing to revolt against the Danish.

In 1523 we drove the Danes out of the country and Gustav ascended the throne. I remember the day of his coronation as if it were yesterday. I had assumed it would take place in the morning as tradition dictated, however Gustav had other ideas.

I was reading through some of the correspondence from other nobles, when he came in the suite he insisted I keep at his home. Rising I greeted him in our usual way - a warrior embrace; grasping each others forearms.

"So my friend, what brings you to my quarters on this night before such a momentous occasion? Are you getting nervous? Perhaps I need to stand in your stead?" I laughed punching his shoulder with a fraction of my strength. "Do you wish me to find you a beautiful wench to help relieve your stress?" I leered, waiting for a response.

"Erik, experience should have taught you that I outshine you with the maids. In fact, having a few extra, I thought I would send them down for your enjoyment. I know with your looks being so disappointing to the fairer sex, you require all the assistance I can provide." He returned my punch, laughing heartily.

Bowing slightly I laughed. "Whatever pleases you my liege." I walked to the sideboard. "My friend, what are you drinking this eve?" I poured myself a glass of _red wine_ and waited for his response.

"Brother, I need something stiffer than the wine you drink, pour me a brandy." I handed him the drink as we both sat facing each other. I patiently waited for him to begin.

"Erik, I know we are both men of few words, but I feel the need to discuss something with you frankly. Please do not interrupt me until I am finished." I nodded, perplexed at his sudden need to talk. He quickly continued.

"My life will be changed after the coronation tomorrow. I know that I can direct much of what changes, but much of it is out of my control. I wanted to assure you of your place in my court. You have been a good friend and are as close to me as a brother. I trust you as I do no other. I will not forget your loyalty and I will repay you in kind. My first act as king was to change the coronation. I could not have my most trusted and valued friend be absent. I will expect you in attendance tomorrow eve." Gustav took a long swig of his brandy.

I was speechless for one of the few times in my long life. No man had ever honored me so greatly. I took a swallow of my drink trying to gather my thoughts and emotions. Sitting my glass down I went to stand in front of him. I bent down on one knee; my closed fist raised over my heart. "My liege, I pledge my sword, and my life to you and your kingdom." Bowing my head I waited. Gustav cleared his throat.

"Thank you my brother. Your allegiance, though expected, is still greatly appreciated." I stood, stepping back as he rose to his feet. Stepping towards me he embraced me in a quick hug and then turned and left. He called to me over his shoulder. "Till tomorrow brother, sleep well." I watched with red rimming my eyes as this great man, warrior, and friend left my quarters; I was honored beyond words.

The coronation on the following evening was filled with tradition, beauty and a promise for a new Sweden. I was filled with anticipation and genuinely excited to be a part of history. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man, my friend, and brother would change our world; he did in more ways than I could have imagined.

* * *

**Sweden 1523-1533 **

The first ten years of Gustav's reign found us on the battlefield much of the time. He was a very progressive thinker and believed the grip of the Catholic Church needed to be broken. He actively sought to introduce the Protestant faith to Sweden. Personally, I had no use for any religious organization.

I found that many of the leaders of these establishments used them to gain power and to be cruel, all in the name of God. I found it sickening and pathetic. I tried to explain this to my friend one evening after a long battle with a group of Catholic sympathizers. We were sitting around a fire resting from a long evening of battle when the discussion ensued.

"Gustav, I will be very honest with you; I find this continuing battle over God tiresome. It is amusing to me that these idiots believe that a god would find anything they do of importance. If humans understood how weak and powerless they really were, they would not so readily attack each other." I shook my head as disgust washed over me.

I was becoming tried of what I believed was a waste of time, effort, and good warriors. These battles against the Catholics had been taking place for the last five years. I was also finding my lifestyle a bit confining. I could tell my vampiric nature was calling to me and honestly I was surprised I had held it at bay for as long as I had. I longed to be honest with anyone about who I really was and how it effected the way I thought about gods. Gustav looked at me quizzically, raising his left brow as I continued my tirade.

"Sometimes I believe humans are just so caught up with themselves and their own selfish agendas, they will find anything to disagree and fight over. In a thousand years I'm sure they will find some other silly excuse to battle each other." I stopped my pacing and just stood at the edge of the fire light. He narrowed his eyes, dismissing everyone till it was only he and I.

"Brother, I feel a restlessness surrounding you this evening. I have noticed it for the last fortnight. What is the cause, besides of course these silly human battles over religion?"

I watched my friend carefully as I thought about his own beliefs and ideals. I still was not sure if I could trust him with my true identity. Perhaps I could allude to my true nature then watch how he responded. At the worst I could blame my mood on battle fatigue.

"Gustav what are your beliefs concerning supernatural beings?" He was startled, but then considered my question for a few minutes before responding.

"Quite an interesting question you pose. I was taught about God as a child, but like you I have seen others commit horrid acts, all in the name of something pure and good. I do believe that there are beings in this world that go unseen for the most part and that we do not understand."

He turned his gaze pointedly at me and his eyes narrowed even more. I tensed for battle without thought, and my fangs ran half way down. Fortunately, I had kept my mouth closed so they were not exposed, yet. Taking a deep breath I tried to regain control, all the while, Gustav watched me closely. Finally I was able to retract my fangs and respond to his statement.

"So Brother, what type of supernatural beings do you believe exist? I am quite curious." I turned my back on him as I took a drink from my water skin; it of course did not contain water. I carefully wiped my mouth before facing him once more.

"Honestly, I have not given it much thought. I suppose there are demons and of course angels. I am not sure that is the end of list. We have both heard tales of ghosts, and of course the fae. Who is to say what really exists and what does not? Of one aspect I am quite certain; I believe it is within each cognizant being to be good or evil. It is a choice we must all make, whether we are human or supernatural.

I admit I would welcome meeting one of these supernatural beings. They would have no need to worry - unless they were evil and destructive towards me and mine. They could go after my enemies all they wished." At the last comment his laughter echoed across the night sky. I joined in, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders.

"Gustav, my brother, perhaps one of these days your request may be granted." I looked at him knowingly. Our gaze locked and he acknowledged my comment with a slight nod of his head.

"I hope so Erik, I hope so." He called to his servants and soon all were settled for the night.

I left the camp, walking into the darkness; finally I was able to take to the sky. I was looking for my evening meal and a place to spend the day. Flying over a nearby farm, I noticed a pretty, buxom, farm maid. Landing within a few feet, I glamoured the girl; quickly carrying her into the barn. I enjoyed a quick meal and a satisfying romp in a nearby haystack.

With my appetites appeased, I left the girl with a good memory and enough money to improve her life substantially. Taking to the sky once more I scanned for a place to spend my day. It wasn't long before I found a cave. I landed and moved to an inner room deep within it.

When I laid down to rest, my thoughts returned to the conversation with Gustav. I decided to trust my instincts. Very soon my friend would be getting his wish to meet a supernatural creature.

With my decision made, the knot of tension that had resided in my chest dissipated. However before I could make the revelation, I had to arrange some of my personal affairs. I wanted to be prepared for anything; I was nothing if not pragmatic. As the sun pulled me to rest, I felt at peace with myself.

It took me almost a month to put all my affairs in order, but having finished the previous evening; I invited Gustav to join me for a late dinner at my estate. I was at ease as I waited for him to arrive. I had learned from many years of experience that following my instincts always served me well.

I had played out this scene many times in my mind. I was prepared for a positive outcome, or if the worst happened I was prepared to escape. I had transferred all my wealth to various countries. I would not be happy having to leave my home of the last several years, but I was never one to become attached to possessions. These could be easily replaced. There are things other than possessions that were much more valuable, such as friendship, loyalty and honor.

Thinking of loosing Gustav's friendship, I felt anxious for a brief moment, before I locked down my emotions. Walking to the large window that faced the courtyard, I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I knew I was making the right decision for myself. I was hopeful that the cost would not be too great.

I gazed out into the night carefully observing my friends' entourage advancing towards my home. I watched for a few minutes and when he entered the gates I crossed to the sidebar pouring myself a quick glass of blood. I downed it then took a seat facing the fire patiently waiting for his arrival; I did not wait long.

He threw open the door in his usual boisterous manner. "Ah my friend, it is good to see you off the battlefield."

I rose clasping his arms in our normal fashion and without thought I hugged him. I pulled away, quickly regaining myself. "Welcome Gustav, it is good to see you my friend." Chuckling he stepped back.

"Erik, are you feeling sentimental or are you going to ask for one of my many women?" He continued laughing and I joined him. I lightened the mood by slapping him on the shoulder and giving him a good ribbing.

"So, are you are still up to your old tricks? When are you going to marry and quit sowing your royal oats? Surely one of the gentle noblewomen has caught your eye?" I raised my brow in question, grinning wickedly. His laughter filled the room and he gave a shake of his head.

"Brother, you are one to be giving speeches about sowing wild oats. If the women of my court are to be believed, you are quite insatiable. I have also heard stories about your prowess and hmm…size; which are not to be believed. In fact, two ladies of the court were seen putting fist to cuffs over which of them you favored. It was quite interesting to watch the ladies' betrothed standing in the wings. They were not very amused. I am sure you will be challenged to a duel within the fortnight." He seemed quite pleased with his story. Going to the sideboard I poured him a brandy and refilled my glass.

"I have not involved myself with anyone who belongs to another. You know me better than that, brother. There are plenty of women who welcome me and my prowess. I do not need to poach from the reserve of another." Grinning I handed him the brandy and sat down across from him.

We enjoyed our camaraderie, continuing to discuss court gossip and national affairs as dinner was served. Of course I did not partake of anything but my _wine_. Gustav attacked his dinner with fervor seeming to enjoy each morsel. When he was finished he complimented my staff and sat back deeper into his chair.

"Erik, I have a feeling this is not just a social call." I stood, refilling our drinks. Handing him the brandy I went and faced the fireplace. I was having second thoughts about my revelation, but my instinct pushed me forward. I turned to face him.

"We are as close as brothers and have saved the others life many times. I believe it is time that I share some private information with you." He looked up startled but acknowledged me with a nod of his head.

"What I am about to reveal to you will forever change our relationship. If you do not wish me to say more I will understand and will never broach the matter again." I returned to my chair and sat, eyes fixed upon the glass in my hand. Part of me hoped he would say he did not want the information. In many ways, it would be the easiest solution. I waited patiently.

Gustav's face displayed his emotions clearly. I saw confusion, indecisiveness, speculation and finally resolve pass across his countenance. Taking a deep breath, he gave me an answer.

"I trust you with my life, that said I can not imagine anything that would make me think less of you. I have noticed for quite some time you seem to carry a heavy burden on your shoulders. If my knowledge of your information lightens this burden, then I gladly accept it; tell me what you will." He met my eyes as the tension in the room became palpable. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Gustav, do you remember the conversation we had at our last battle site? We spoke of gods and supernatural beings." Nodding he shifted in his chair. "Well, I have first hand knowledge of supernatural creatures." His eyes widened at my statement.

"Erik, how is this possible? Explain yourself brother." He leaned forward his posture being one of vigilance.

"I was born in the year 900 AD and I was murdered approximately thirty years later by a creature you may be familiar with - I was made one of these beasts; I am vampire." I sat still as a now very pale Gustav jumped to his feet and took several steps away from me. I ran my hand through my hair and motioned for him to sit down.

"I will not harm you. I have had many opportunities why would I choose to do so now? Brother, please sit down and let me explain. I will answer your questions after." He watched me with suspicion, but finally resumed his seat.

"I was attacked one night, as I returned home to my village. My father was a great Viking Chieftain and I was next in line. However that was not to be my fate. Vampires must sustain themselves on blood. Many just murder humans, but if we wish, we can create a child; another vampire. This is what my master did."

"The first years were abhorrent. I hated myself and everyone around me especially my maker. He was very cruel and punished me often. We lived like animals, feeding off of unsuspecting travelers and peasants. I knew that my existence had changed, but my instincts told me that the lifestyle my master led was not one that I had to follow. Eventually he created another child much like me, a strong warrior. Between the two of us we helped our master meet his final death." I stood and went to the window, looking into the night. After some time, Gustav eventually regained his tongue.

"Erik, I do not quite understand all this, but of a few things I am still certain. You are loyal, brave, and I still trust you with my life." He approached me offering his hand. "Viking we are still brothers are we not?" I turned and took his offered hand with my own, clasping his arm tightly.

"Yes, that would please me greatly." I smiled, letting my fangs run down fully. He pulled back in surprise, then bent closer to inspect them.

"Erik, do those not hurt? How do you keep them hidden? How sharp are they?" I laughed as he bombarded me with questions.

"Let us get comfortable, I am sure you have many questions and I will answer each one." Walking back to my chair I sat down as he inundated me for information. I answered his queries until I felt the pull of dawn. There were only two facts I had yet to share with him concerning myself.

"Gustav, there is more about my vampiric nature I have yet to tell you and part of it is vital." He looked up, hanging on my every word.

"All vampires go into a deep sleep as the sun rises. It is almost like death, I would suppose. During this time I am at my most vulnerable as I am not cognizant, nor can I move. This sleep lasts until the setting of the sun. Of course I have already explained that sunlight will destroy a vampire, so I must always have a sunlight free resting place." He met my eyes with a look of sorrow.

"I can not imagine being so vulnerable. Even when my body was at its' most exhausted state I could still defend myself. I can not imagine anything worse for a warrior such as yourself." He shook his head sadly.

"I just have to be particularly careful during these times and I have never let anyone know of my resting place; until now." I looked at him meaningfully. He raised his gaze to mine, his head lifting with pride.

"Brother, I will protect this knowledge with my life. Later we will also discuss possibly setting up more security." I smiled.

"Perhaps, however it is late and I feel the dawn pulling me to my rest. But there is one more thing that I want to share with you. Possibly I will even demonstrate this tomorrow night, if you can spare the time." I grinned and let my fangs run fully down. "I can fly." I laughed as my friend fell out of his chair. I quickly helped him to his feet.

"You can fly? I must see this. Until tomorrow night, I will be counting the hours." He was grinning like a fool as he grabbed me in a tight hug. "Thank you brother for your trust, I have never been more honored." He turned toward the door wishing me a good rest over his shoulder.

I quickly flew to my secret resting chamber as dawn approached. I smiled as I removed my clothing and climbed into my bed. I finally had attained someone I had missed for over five hundred years; a friend and a brother.

* * *

Present day near Shreveport, La

EPOV

I was startled from my reverie as Sookie threw her arms around my neck squeezing me tightly. She seemed to hang on as if her life depended on it. Probing our bond, I felt her love and concern emanating from it. I returned her embrace, burying my face in the sweet smell of her neck.

"My love, is something wrong? I do not understand." I gently untangled her arms, capturing her big blue eyes with mine.

"Oh honey, I just didn't realize how lonely you have been at different times, but it does make me happy that you found someone you could trust and love as a brother." She smiled and snuggled into my chest. "But that's not where you are going to end your story is it? You never even got to the part about our home yet?" I blinked quickly as I realized she had referred to it as 'our home'. I felt a surge of happiness overwhelm me. Sookie sat up startled, but wearing a brilliant smile.

"Eric what's going on? What was that _lightning bolt_ of happiness about?" Her eyes followed my every move.

"Lover, there are times I do not believe I can attain any more happiness, then you do something that proves that to be false." Cupping her face in my large hands, I pulled her to me, capturing her lips with my own. I caressed them with my tongue and finally deepened our kiss. It was several minutes later when I released my lips from hers. I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Honey, I don't know what brought on all that but feel free to kiss me like that any time you want to." She giggled as she sat up and winked at me. I loved being with her like this.

"Sookie you really do not realize what you said do you?" I looked at her in amazement as she shook her head. "You referred to this house as 'our home'." She blinked a few times and then smiled again.

"Well I guess now that you said that, I do remember thinking that. I guess it is really starting to feel like home. I mean, I feel comfortable here; I feel safe and I feel loved. That sounds like a home to me." I shook my head once again astonished by this amazing creature. I laughed and pulled her tighter into my embrace.

"Yes dear one, you are correct, and lover," I caressed her cheek with my fingertips, "thank you for bringing your love to this place. You have finally made it a home." Joy and love flooded our bond as tears softly ran down her cheeks. I knew they were tears of happiness so I did not worry. Instead I worked very hard to catch them all with my tongue.

Sookie giggled and then finally sat back. Her eyes sparkled as a mischievous smile played about her lips. She poked my chest with her index finger trying not to laugh. "Buster, you are not getting out of telling me about our home. Now come on - spill."

I laughed but shook my head. "Lover, it is much too late to go into all the details. Maybe we could finish it another time." I nuzzled her neck trying to distract her. I suddenly had much more important things on my mind.

She tried to get off my lap, pushing me back. "No way Eric, I want to know the rest of the story even if it's the Cliff Notes version." She folded her arms across her ample breasts, a grin still playing about her mouth. "Come on Buddy, get on with it."

My bonded was a very stubborn woman when she wished to be, and I knew she was not to be dissuaded. Not that it mattered; I would give her anything she wished to make her happy. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are a very tenacious woman, but you know I can deny you nothing."

I cuddled her closely once again, tucking her head beneath my chin. "What else do you wish to know, lover?" She rubbed her face against my cheek, sighing.

"Honey, tell me about our home." Placing a kiss on the top of her head I continued my history lesson.

"Gustav and I had many adventures together, but it was shortly after his coronation that he confiscated the fortress that is known today as Gripsholm Castle. Of course it looked much different than it does today. In fact it was torn down shortly after he obtained it, but nothing was built in its place till sometime later." I caught a strand of her hair between my fingers toying with it.

"So this castle is the one that our house is built like, right?" She tilted her head to look up at me.

"Yes. What many people do not know is that Gustav and I designed it together." Sookie's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my god, are you serious Eric? You actually designed our home? That is so amazing. Now I love this house even more!" Wrapping her arms around me she gave me a tight squeeze.

"That makes me very happy, shall I continue?" She quickly nodded. "When Gustav married his second wife, Margaret he fell madly in love for the first time in his life. His first wife was a real bi-" Sookie interrupted me with a look full of daggers.

"Don't you dare say it Eric Northman!" She scowled at me and I quickly changed tactics.

"Let us just say that she was quite a handful and very unpleasant." My lover snuggled back into my embrace, resting her head on my chest. "When Gustav realized he had finally married someone he could love, he became another man. He showered her with gifts and attention." Sookie giggled and kissed my neck.

"Wow, which sounds like someone else I know, doesn't it?" She laughed hugging me to her. I was a bit startled yet remembering how Gustav acted with Margaret, it did indeed remind me much of how I treated my beloved.

"I guess we really are brothers in more ways than I realized. However, my lover, you are beyond compare so even though my brother found his true love, she is nothing in comparison to you." She kissed me and I quickly continued.

"Gustav wanted to surprise his wife, therefore all of the planning and work were done in secret. This was easy during those times as the castle was miles from the Royal Palace. Unfortunately, it took many years to build because of set backs and political uprisings. When it was finally completed, Margaret was thrilled with her gift. Gustav was very happy during their years of marriage."

Sookie seemed lost in her own thoughts then finally asked the question I was dreading. "So honey, how long were they married, I mean it lasted a long time right?" Stroking her hair I must have betrayed something through our bond because she became very still, holding her breath.

"Unfortunately, lover, their life together only lasted 16 years before Margaret died of pneumonia. Gustav was inconsolable but because of political pressure he remarried a year later. It was not a good marriage and had much in common with his first one.

When I visited, the Queen was not even living in the same residence. I spent much of my time with him during this period. In my own way, I was trying to add some joy to his life." Sookie took my hand in hers holding it against her cheek.

"You are such a good man, Eric. I know you have done some things that I don't agree with and maybe at times lost some of your humanity, but when I hear stories like this one I am more convinced than ever that you are a deeply caring man, who at times, just lost his way."

Her eyes felt like they reached into my very soul laying it bare before her. I would never understand how she could reach me so deeply or understand me so well. I shifted and clutched her to me never wanting to let go. A few minutes passed when I felt her struggle mumbling in a small tight voice.

"Honey, I need to breathe." She reached up and kissed me softly. "I love you too. More than you will ever know." She winked at me and then slid back to cuddle against my chest.

"Eric, were you very sad when Gustav died?" I pulled out of our embrace grinning.

"Lover, who said he died?" I laughed as she looked at me in amazement, for once speechless. "However dear one, that story is for another time. It is time that all good fairies were in bed." I scooped her up in my arms as I stood.

"Eric Northman, there is no way you can end this now! I have to know about Gustav." I started toward the doorway, and then climbed the stairs to our room. My lover, always the tenacious one, tried another tactic.

"Honey." She pouted making her bottom lip fuller. "Please tell me about Gustav and what happened." She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to seduce me into getting her way.

Unfortunately for her, I was not giving in this time and tried some seducing of my own. I seized her lips with mine, tracing them with my tongue, and then finally claiming her mouth with my own. I captured her tongue, chasing and enticing it until she moaned against my mouth. Breaking our kiss I kissed her neck then whispered in her ear.

"My little love, we have had enough of my history for tonight. Let us write our own story." She sighed heavily. Her eyes reached into my very soul, as she caressed my face with her tiny hand.

"I know the ending, Eric; _And they lived Happily Ever After_" I growled deeply, vowing to make sure this tale came to pass.


End file.
